


A new beginning

by Pearlofnight



Series: Lucis Caelum Argentum Family (KH + FFXV Crossover) [4]
Category: Final Fantasy XV, Kingdom Hearts
Genre: A New Beginning, AU, Crossover, Family, Family Fluff, Gen, M/M, after kingdom hearts 3, two characters change their name
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-12
Updated: 2018-08-26
Packaged: 2019-05-05 22:10:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14628060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pearlofnight/pseuds/Pearlofnight
Summary: The battle against Master Xehanort ended with the victory of Sora and her friends and Kingdom Hearts in his genesis has decided to give a second life. For two of these, the memories of the past life will always want to ruin this rebirth, but a new world, a new family and a new beginning will cure the wounds.





	1. Roxas and Xion

The battle against the true organization XIII and Master Xehanort had ended with their victory and finally they could return home. After the end of the battle, Riku immediately called his parents to tell him that he was returning to Destiny Island.

When he began to walk on the beach of the small island where he had lived for ten years, he was overwhelmed by the embrace of his father Prompto shouted: - Riku! Are you OK?-. The same Noctis hugged him tight and then immediately offer a healing potion.

Riku murmured: "I'm fine and I took care of myself on my way to Destiny Island." He looked at the bottle in front of him and decided to drink it, although he felt in perfect shape.

The two continued to squeeze and look at Riku who continued to repeat like an incessant litany: - I'm fine! I'm fine.-. He turned his gaze to the beach where two small figures were bent over the ground.

Noctis shifted his attention to the point his son was watching and noticed the two children standing alone and huddled on the sand and asked curiously, "Where are the parents of those two children?"

Riku was about to answer the question, but Isa shouted with all the voice in his lungs: "Why is that hooded puppet and that thing here? They two should not exist! -. The two children turned to Isa and began to tremble, especially the child.

Lea replied harshly: "Stop it! Just as Kingdom Hearts gave you a second chance, Roxas and Xion also deserve it. He looked at the two friends who were reborn as children about four years old and who remembered almost nothing of their previous life. Lea seemed a cruelty on the part of Kingdom Hearts to give him back his life along with sad memories and pains of the previous one and Isa's screams only worsened the situation.

Riku exclaimed harshly: "Lea is absolutely right!" Slowly his memories were back on Xion and he knew well the story of Roxas, since he too had played an important role in his story.  
Lea smiled in Riku's direction for her words, while Isa kept snarling in the direction of the two children.

Noctis put a hand on Riku's shoulder and asked seriously: - Who are those two children? -. Prompto kept his gaze fixed on the girl who trembled like a leaf, while the male kept his head on his knees.

Riku dropped Isa and explained by first pointing to Roxas: - He is Sora's Nobody and his name is Roxas. He was born when Sora returned her heart to Kairi, becoming a Heartless. As for Xion ... -. It was really hard to remember the story of the child.

Even came to Riku's aid: - Now I remember! You are the Roxas imperfect clone that Xemnas created by basing some fragments of Sora's memories. A puppet, whose face was originally empty until he absorbed enough memories of the keyblade keeper. And with his death he completely erased his memory from all the people involved in the affair. Among other things, his name is the result of the combination of his code with the "X" typical of the XIII Organization formed by only nobody.-.

Prompto looked more carefully at the child, while one of the hands went to rest on the barcode and the words uttered by Even brought him bad memories of a laboratory immersed in ice and the voice of an immortal madman.

Riku noticing the gesture immediately approached him and said with a worried tone: - Dad? -. With his right hand he touched Prompto's wrist, making it slightly start. Prompto calmed down and looked at the two children with the desire to help them and maybe give them a family.

In some ways the reaction of Roxas and Xion remembered her when she had discovered from Ardyn the truth about her tattoo.

Noctis hissed and, turning to Even, said seriously: "Enough with the information! So you only worsen his situation.-.

Even he said calmly and tried to justify himself: "I'm just telling the facts about Xion. Then we were Nobodies, heartless beings and unable to feel feelings.-.  
Noctis murmured in a dry tone: "The fact that you did not have a heart is not an excuse." He stared at the scientist in front of him and continued: "It is not important who Xion was in her previous life, she is a human being like us. Everything else does not matter.

Isa shouted aggressively in the direction of Noctis: - What you say is absolutely false! -. With the few remaining forces he still recalled his weapon and hurled himself at Noctis, who made his father's sword appear. With a quick cut he managed to disarm Isa and then with his hand he pushed him back to Lea.

Sora exclaimed in a surprised and admiring tone: "Uao! Noctis with the sword is incredible! -.

Lea looked at the scene and commented incredulously as she held Isa stunned: - What the hell does a bodyguard need him? He has excellent sword skills that man.-. And he had also underestimated him when he visited the world of Eos and looking at Noctis said: - Excuse his behavior! Despite thanks to Kingdom Hearts and Sora, he is now free from Xehanort and the darkness, but he is still influenced by his previous life by Nobody and what he did as Xehanort's banner. It will take some time before he returns to be my dear friend. " His fight was not over yet and he would do everything to get Isa back as it once was.

Noctis looked at Lea and decided to do nothing against Isa, but to focus his attention on Roxas and Xion who kept looking at the sea and the sun starting to set.

Riku exclaimed as he watched his father come back to him and Prompto: "One day I would like to have a friendly meeting with you." He noticed that both parents' attention was on Roxas and Xion.

Noctis asked Prompto seriously: "We had the same idea, did not we?" He smiled in the direction of her husband. About 17 years had passed since they had made a similar decision and smiled as he looked at Riku.

Prompto smiled in the direction of her husband and murmured lightly and putting his hand on her shoulder: - I would say yes! -. He turned his gaze to Riku and asked, "What do you think, Riku?"

Riku answered hugging his two parents: - That I agree with your decision. I have also expressed a positive opinion during your wedding. "

Noctis murmured: "Now we need to talk to them and see what they think."

Prompto said firmly: "I'm going to talk to them." He turned his gaze to Roxas and Xion and began to walk towards them.

Prompto exclaimed cheerfully: "Hello! There is a nice view of the sea from here, right? -. Roxas and Xion began to tremble and immediately Prompto said in a softer tone: "You are not afraid of me! I have no bad intentions, I just want to talk. " He sat in the middle of Roxas and Xion with a dazzling smile on his face.

Roxas exclaimed in a questioning tone: "With us? Because - He looked down at the sand, not understanding what he wanted from them.

Prompto answered cheerfully and calmly: "Because I want to talk with you about your future."

Roxas commented sourly: - Future ?! Did not you hear how that guy called us first? Do you really think we deserve a future? -.

Prompto's smile became softer, as he recalled his story and answered with a sincere and decisive tone: "Absolutely yes!" Xion continued to tremble with fear, while Roxas always had the same dull look.

Prompto looked at the two children and continued in a gentle tone: "Not only are you entitled to a future, but also to be happy like all normal people." He threw a sigh and looking at the setting sun he continued: "You do not have to think about your past life or what the people around you say. You build your life and your future. "

Xion murmured in a distressed tone and lowering his head: - I do not think that my origins, I give myself the opportunity to have a happy life.-.

Prompto looked at Xion and took off his bracelet, which covered his barcode and exclaimed: "Look, this tattoo." Xion raised his head slightly to look at Prompto's barcode, and Roxas himself was intrigued by the strange tattoo.

The two looked inquiringly at Prompto, who began to explain: "This tattoo was impressed upon me after I was born in one of the Magitek soldiers' production workshops." Xion and Roxas widened their eyes in disbelief: - I had to become a weapon devoted to war, but something or someone totally changed my destiny and my life taking me away from that place when I was just a baby.

Prompto paused and continued: - So I too, with my origins, could be considered just a simple puppet or a thing, who does not deserve to know happiness and to live a normal life, but what these people who claim is absolutely false. I am collecting a lot of happiness from my life, thanks to my friends, my husband and my son. " With his right hand he took Xion's and with the left hand that of Roxas and murmured: "And you two also have the right to live and grow like two normal children, despite the origins of your previous life." He noticed that Xion had stopped shaking and seemed more calm.

Roxas commented in a negative tone: - Alone, it is difficult to be happy. His heart wanted to have a family, but his mind often reminded him of his origins and that link with Sora and Ventus.  
Prompto exclaimed looking at Roxas and with a big smile on his lips: - And who said you'll be alone? -. He nodded to Noctis to invite him to come closer.

Xion and Roxas looked first at Prompto and then at Noctis, unable to understand what was happening. Riku remained aloof and with a smile on his lips and yet Lea felt happiness for his friends, understanding the great possibility that this new life was offering him.

"A new life deserves a new world. A house that will never judge you for your origins and a family that loves you. These are the ingredients for happiness ". He thought Lea while he saw Noctis sitting next to Xion and Roxas.

Noctis looked at the two children and said: - We spoke earlier with Riku and he also agrees with our decision. He turned his gaze to his son, who invited him to continue the conversation: - To adopt you as our children.

Prompto added smiling: - Our family and our world are ready to welcome you, if you want. He squeezed Noctis's hand gently.

Xion looked at both of them and his eyes filled with tears and he exclaimed: "Do you really want to adopt someone like me?" Seeing the affirmative answer of Noctis and Prompto he shouted: - Yes, I want to be part of your family.-. She burst into tears and threw herself into the arms of Noctis, who squeezed her gently and began to rock her.

Roxas looked amazed at first Sora and then Prompto and then asked in a timid tone: - Can I come with you to your world, even if I am still undecided? Everything is so confusing ... -.

Prompto put a hand on Roxas' shoulder and murmured: - Take as long as you wish! Maybe by living with us and in our world you can make your decision. "

Lea tapped her forehead and thought, "Roxas ... you do not have to miss this chance!" And he threw a snort at his friend's decision and glanced quickly at Isa, who seemed to have finally calmed down.

Sora commented on the scene and said putting a hand on Riku's shoulder: - So now you have become an older brother, eh? -.

Riku smiled and said cheerfully: - Yes! Fortunately, I have experienced this role with you! -.

Sora exclaimed: - Yes! -. Then he thought about it and said offended: - Hey! -. He lightly nudged his friend, who burst out laughing.

Isa commented disgustingly at the scene: "I can not believe that doll and that thing have a family." For him it was all absurd, but could not express his opinion for fear of once again tasting the fury of Noctis.

ea commented with a cheerful tone and to tease her friend: - And they also became princes! -.

Isa cried out with all the breath she had: - What? Are you kidding?-.

Terra looked at Riku and asked Lea: "Is Riku a prince?"

Lea explained: - Yes! His parents are the kings of the kingdom of Lucis and their capital Insomnia is fantastic! -. Earth listened to Lea's words with interest and turned to Noctis, carrying Xion in his arms followed by Roxas and Prompto. Then he turned his attention to Riku, never imagining that he was a prince.

Noctis took the phone in his hand and sent a quick message to Ignis and Gladio to inform him that Riku was well and that he and Prompto had decided to adopt two children and the whole next situation.

Noctis murmured as he carried Xion in his arms: "We need to find you a new name. I do not think that Xion can be good considering the meaning behind it. He glanced quickly at Even, who stood apart, while Xion smiled happily.

Riku stepped forward and proposed with a shy tone and a smile on his lips: "I think Luna is a perfect name for her." He had never had the chance to meet Lunafreya and to thank her for all she had done.

Noctis murmured in a nostalgic tone: "Yes, I agree! It's a beautiful name.-. He looked at Prompto, who smiled to give his approval to his son's proposal.

Xion asked in a questioning tone: "Luna?" Roxas looked up to look at the two adults and see where that name had come from.

Noctis explained looking at his adopted daughter in the eyes: - She was a friend of mine and a strong girl, brave and beautiful. He helped us in many moments and thanks to her that I and your father met and then fell in love. "

Xion listened carefully to the story then said in a shy tone: - I like it as a name ... I would like to be called by this name ... -. His cheeks turned red as he murmured: "Daddy!" he looked down. Roxas looked at the scene and wondered if he would one day call Noctis and Prompto with that name.

Noctis exclaimed cheerfully: "There is no need to experience all this embarrassment. From today you are our adoptive daughter and then call you as often as you want. " He looked down to look at Roxas, who was lost in thought.

Noctis oncluse: - Now we can all go back home to Insomnia.-.

Riku exclaimed: I can not go home for the moment. I have to talk Yen Sid about the facts that happened during the final battle. I will join you tomorrow at Eos, as soon as I have finished hurrying everything. "

Prompto exclaimed: - Then I'll stay! So I can pack my bags to leave and put the house back here a bit at Destiny Island. " He put a hand on Riku's shoulder.

Noctis said: - Ok! It will mean that we will see each other tomorrow at Insomnia.-. Without leaving Xion, Noctis gave a quick kiss to her husband and then hugged her son.

Xion said, "Hi, Prompto, dad! Hi Riku! -. Roxas also waved to both of them and left Destiny Island with Noctis and Xion to get ready to get to know that world and that family that wanted to welcome him as a son.


	2. First Day at Insomnia

The room chosen for the return of Noctis with the two children was in a quiet corner of the Citadel.

Ignis had carefully chosen that place and was now waiting for Noctis to return with Gladio, Ignis and Aranea.

Ignis said calmly and looking at his watch: "Noctis should be home with the children soon."

Iris exclaimed: "I can not wait to get to know the two children Noctis and Prompto have adopted."

Ignis replied in a serious tone: - Only one was officially adopted, the other is still undecided whether to join the family as well.- Noctis in the message he had sent had not told the details and was waiting for his return to know all about the two children.

Gladio murmured in a serious tone: "We must make him feel at home and help him overcome his confusion."

He looked at the portal open and Iris exclaimed: - Here they are! -. The first to go out was Roxas, who looked around confusedly.

Ignis took a step forward and introduced himself: - Welcome to Insomnia! I am Ignis-. After presenting the rest of the group, he asked: - What's your name? -.

Roxas answered looking at all the people around him: - Roxas ... -.

Aranea commented sarcastically and sweetly: "But look, you too have a haircut that looks like a Chocobo's ass." Gladio suffocated a laugh and Iris punched him at a rib.

Roxas asked confusedly: - What is a Chocobo? -. It was the first time he had heard that name.

Ignis explained in a simple tone: "He is a feathered bird that inhabits our world. One day you will see him live and you will understand Aranea's line. "

Roxas murmured: - Understood ... -. And he glanced toward the portal waiting for Noctis and Xion.

When Noctis crossed the portal the concentration of all was for Xion who clung more to his adoptive father.

Iris exclaimed with a big smile on her lips: "What a nice girl." He approached and asked sweetly: "What's your name?"

Xion answered in a timid voice: "My name was once Xion, but from today my name will be Moon."

 

Everyone looked up at Noctis who explained: - Riku proposed this name and Prompto and I immediately agreed with the proposal.

Luna said nothing and glanced first at Roxas, then listened carefully to the names to memorize them.

After everyone introduced themselves, Noctis exclaimed: - Good! Now I will show you the city of Insomnia and your new home.-.

He put a hand on Roxas' shoulder and led him to one of the Citadel balconies to show their new home to the two children.

He let Gladio open the balcony window and then go out all together and Roxas could not hold back an amazement at the beauty of the city that opened before his eyes.

Luna commented enthusiastically: "It's beautiful! It seems out of a dream! -. He watched the night lights that colored it.

Even Roxas commented with a smile on his lips: "Superb

Noctis said: "Tomorrow we will take you for a walk around the city and buy clothes and everything you need."

Roxas asked in a strange voice: "Even for me?"

Noctis answered as he put a hand on Roxas's shoulder: - Of course! -. It was clear that he was still confused and he and Prompto had to help him make him feel at home.

Roxas murmured in an embarrassed tone: - Thank you ... -.

Noctis smiled then said: - Now let's go eat! You will both be hungry. "

Both Roxas and Xion nodded and everyone came back for dinner.

After dinner, Noctis showed their bedroom to Luna and Roxas, they would share it until the other bedroom was ready.

After an hour, Noctis returned to check and found both Luna and Roxas still awake and asked worriedly: - Can not sleep? Is there something wrong with the room? -.

Roxas answered in a low voice: "It's all so strange and I'm almost afraid to close my eyes ..."

Luna answered in a tone of voice: "I am afraid of falling asleep and discovering that all this is only a dream."

A soft smile appeared on Noctis's face, he too felt the same sensation when he came back to life and with the fear that it was just another Ardyn illusion.

He said softly: "Do not be afraid to sleep. Tomorrow you will wake up in this bed and you will realize that it is not a dream. " And he began to sing the lullaby with which he slew Riku when he was a child.

Luna falls asleep immediately and even Roxas falls asleep lulled by the voice of Noctis.

The next morning they had a hearty breakfast and split into two groups: Luna would go with Iris and Aranea, while Roxas with Cor and Talcott.  
Noctis would remain in the Cittadella to do some duties with Ignis and Gladio and wait for Prompto and Riku to return.

Noctis said in a serious voice: "I'll see you at lunchtime in my apartment at Insomnia." Hug Luna and put a hand on Roxas's shoulder.

Roxas wondered mentally why Noctis needed an apartment since it was the King and they lived in that huge palace.

They went down to the underground parking lot and took two separate cars and then exited a secondary exit.

The first stage of Aranea and Iris was obviously the shopping center and above all the clothing store, with which Luna finally got rid of the old clothes of the organization XIII.

After the purchases, they stopped in the bar of the mall to eat an ice cream, before leaving for the old apartment of Noctis.

When Luna finished her ice cream, Iris took out a gift and exclaimed with a huge smile printed on her lips: - Keep! This is my personal welcome gift.

Luna muttered completely red in the face: - Thank you. And he immediately began to unwrap the gift with quick movements to reveal a moogle-shaped puppet.

Luna exclaimed as she clutched her new teddy bear to her chest: "It's beautiful! I will call him Mog.-. He began to cuddle under Iris's happy gaze.

Agenda looked at his watch and said, "We can still take another round before going to Noctis' apartment."

Iris exclaimed: - So, let's go! We have other things to buy and to show to Luna.-. Aranea smiled and taking in her arms Luna followed Iris to another store.

Roxas watched the city from above and Cor asked curiously, "So what do you think of Insomnia?"

Roxas replied: "It's really a beautiful city ... but I prefer it at night when it has that magical atmosphere." He noticed that Talcott was arranging the envelopes inside the car.

Cor smiled and confirmed: - Insomnia gives all its best charm during the night hours.-.  
Roxas looked down at what looked like walls and asked: "What walls were there for?"  
Talcott answered with a tired voice: - They are the ancient walls that once protected Insomnia along with the magic barrier. Erect protection with great sacrifice by King Regis to protect us when we were at war with the Empire of Niflhein.-.  
Roxas asked curiously: "Now there is no war?"  
Talcott answered with a serious tone: - There were several events that led to the end of the conflict and the Empire. Now Noctis is striving to break down the last walls and create a lasting peace at Eos.-.  
Cor continued in a serious tone: "Noctis is working hard to achieve this goal." I look at the blue sky and added with a touch of pride in his voice: "And you realize it as only a great King can do." And he felt his heart clench, knowing that Regis could not see the King who had become his son.  
Talcott exclaimed: - The same applies to Riku! He too will be a great King.-.

Hearing those words, Roxas recalled memories of Riku from his previous life that flashed through his mind. Roxas recalled some details such as his spirit of sacrifice in protecting his friends and his skills with the keyblade.

Roxas confirmed Talcott's words: "You will be an excellent king."

Cor looked at his watch and invited Roxas to get into the car and immediately leave for Noctis' apartment.

When Roxas' group entered the apartment they already found everyone present who were arranging the table and preparing lunch.

Luna went to meet the group and exclaimed while holding Mog: - You are late and late! -.

Roxas smiled and said, "Excuse me!" He noticed that Riku was talking to Gladio and Iris about what had happened. Talcott broke away from the group and went to talk to Riku.

Noctis asked curiously: "Did you like the tour for Insomnia?"

Both Luna and Roxas answered together: - Yes, the city is beautiful! -. Roxas began to walk around the apartment and observe the furniture and the various photographs of Noctis, Prompto and Riku that filled the various furnishings.

Roxas looked at the photographs of Noctis with Prompto and inquired with curiosity: "How come you have this apartment?"

Noctis answered in a serious voice as he took in his hands an old photograph taken by Prompto: - I always attended public schools until I was a child. When I started attending high school, I decided to buy myself an apartment to stay close to the school and not return to the Cittadella.-.  
He looked at Prompto who was cleaning the fish and went on: - Thanks to the fact that I was in a public school that Prompto and I met.

Luna asked curiously: "Really?"

Prompto answered as he finished cleaning the fish: - Yes, we met at school! -. He wiped his hands with a napkin and continued: "One day, we'll tell you how we met." He smiled at Noctis and began cleaning the kitchen to finish making lunch.

Roxas glanced at a photograph of a small Riku with Noctis and Prompto and asked, "Did Riku grow up in this apartment before he went to Destiny Island?"

Riku answered immediately with a "yes" and Noctis explained to Roxas: - Before Riku could not be recognized as my son and so we secretly grew up in this apartment, because of the old law that did not allow to recognize the adopted children as Lucis Caelum and ascend the throne as King. Now with the new law also the adoptive sons can ascend the throne and therefore there is no more need to hide and for you there are no more problems. He smiled and thought that all thanks to his father, who had done everything to approve the new law in the short time possible and after once ascended the throne, he had applied by finally knowing officially Riku as his son to Insomnia and the rest of the kingdom of Lucis.

Ignis said as he put the fish in the form and was preparing to finish the first: - Riku, we must resume our study program. You are far behind with your preparation compared to your peers living in Eos.-.

Riku replied: - Of course, Uncle! We can also resume tomorrow.-. After the end of the war with Xehanort could stay much longer in Insomnia and then resume studying.

Roxas looked at Riku and his mind began to wonder if he wanted to accept that new life and then be adopted by Noctis and Prompto. He wanted to take other days to decide whether to start over that life there and with that family.

Noctis looked first at Luna who played with Iris and then Roxas again confused and confused and thought "It will take some more time, before he decides and gets used to his new life" he looked at Ignis who was arranging everything on the table and everyone was sitting down table.

Noctis looked at the table with his children and his friends seated and waiting for the start of lunch, and his mind imagined two more chairs for that table, one for his father Regis and one for his friend Lunafreya and he hugged his heart.

Prompto hug Noctis and asked as he began to kiss him: - What do you think? -. Kiss her husband again on the lips.

Noctis responded by returning Prompto's kisses: - I think there might have been two more chairs in that table ... -. Various alternate realities formed in his mind.

Prompto murmured in a soft voice: "We must live to be happy for them too. We must keep that promise for them too ... -. He shook his head slightly as he imagined a world where Noctis was not alive.

Noctis said: - You are right ... we will fulfill our promise for them and for those who died to save Eos -. He went to sit at the table and lunch could begin.


End file.
